1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an enclosure of the computer, and particularly to an arrangement of assembling the enclosure and the corresponding internal components.
2. The Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,124,885, 5,164,886, 5,278,351, 5,587,977, 5,590,938, 5,600,538 and 5,660,297, disclose different ways to assemble the computer case for protectively enclosing the corresponding components, such as the drives and the power supply, therein. Generally speaking, each design has its own concern and the corresponding purpose for either easy assembling/disassembling and manufacturing or saving money.
An object of the invention is to provide a structure of a computer case which is easy to be assembled and disassembled.
Another object of the invention is to provide a structure of the computer case for easy installation of the power supply.